This invention relates in general to kite structures and in particular to an improved kite formed from a rigid lightweight material.
Kites are well known and popular flying toys, and many varied kite structures have been developed over the years. Often, kites are formed from a lightweight flexible material, such as paper or sheet plastic, which is mounted on a relatively rigid frame. A tail is usually attached to the lower end of the kite for stabilization purposes. A string is attached to an upper or central portion of the kite. When the kite is held up in a breeze, the force exerted by the wind pushes the kite upwardly into the air in a well known manner.